


Fate's Retribution

by koichii, Lunatari23 (lunatari), The_mAfiAish_Addiction (Kazue_Hiromi)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Familiar Kuroko, Familiars AU, Human Akashi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichii/pseuds/koichii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatari/pseuds/Lunatari23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/The_mAfiAish_Addiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya, a mysterious familiar driven by his lust in avenging the death of his former master. Akashi Seijuro, a summoner with abilities surpassing that of many and yet his own past is currently being shrouded with mystery. Their first meeting had never been pleasant but what if they were the anchor that each one needs? AkaKuro. Familiars AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so basically these collab fic written by us will be done so in a cycle between the three of us. So for this fic, the order is as follows, The Mafia-ish Addiction, Lunatari23, Koichii. We hope you enjoy, the chapters will only be posted up when a cycle has been completed, and those 3 chapters in the cycle will be posted up in a weekly interval when the cycle has been completed. 
> 
> Without further ado, Here the prologue and first chapter written by The Mafia-ish Addiction
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basketball obviously~

**Prologue:**

Humans, by nature, are and have always been the dominating race. They learned how to cook by fire, how to hunt and be a predator, how to forge weapons and invent things to make life easier. Humans are far knowledgeable than any other living, breathing individual that ever roamed, and with that existing knowledge, soon came human evolution.

From being cavemen and soon enough roaming nomads, humans earned the basic concepts of interaction and communication. Humans started copying sounds and movements through nature's example and by extension, with one another. And through that fact, learned how by far they stood with above any. With that mindset, humans in time started seeking for more, wanting to stand not by each other but surpassing whomever they can, even their own kind. With too much evolution and too much ideas forming in their head, humans no longer follow the rules of nature and soon enough forgotten how it is to actually  _live with others_ and be  _alive._

Thus, humans began to lose a vital point on what actually used to make them unique. Mankind started to lose their very humanity.

However, despite all of mankind’s misdeeds, hope itself is not yet entirely lost.

As unknown to most, there is one other race that can stand on the same ground as mankind themselves. A race whose very existence had always been part of conversations and written folklores, even the oldest of fairy tales tell of their journey and yet, their very existence was considered taboo. They had walked the same paths as a human does, had fought the same battles and abided under the same laws of nature. They died on the same fields, cherished the same days and even had the same scars.

This race, unknown to humans had been the ones to guide them all throughout the stages of their evolution as once, when humans are still one with nature and when their hearts were yet to be corrupted with greed, they are able to interact with the so-called race.

Such race is known as the familiars.

Familiars, unlike humans take up as many forms as possible. It can be as small as a chipmunk or as mythical and mighty as a three headed dog to something as taboo as a human being themselves. It was the human race who needed aide and materials to even start a fire as familiars are able to bend nature by their own will. They can control fire, command the wind, open up the earth, and guide the flow of raging water and more. Familiars helped humankind, betting all their hopes and trust with one single race.

They shouldn’t have betted too much.

It was already too late when they realized, they've shouldn’t have poured all of their trust. Humankind, from their simple and humble beginnings turned corrupted, manipulative, malicious and worst of all, evil.

Disheartened with how the race they've chosen to guide had turned into, the familiars, decided to cut and let go of whatever ties they had with the human race.

There is however a remaining way for human to still attain the guidance, the help, companionship or even the eternal servitude of a familiar.

Such art is known as summoning.

Since as broken as they may be, the Familiars after all haven't entirely lost their faith with the human race. However, to fully gain their trust back, humankind had to earn it back by any means. Even by hook or by crook.

And now, the clock continues to tick forward.

The familiars started viewing humankind once more, wondering what course the race will be taking this time.


	2. Entrance to Teiko Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once again, as mentioned in previous chapter, This is still written by the Mafia-ish Addiction~ Enjoy

**Chapter 1:**

It had been nearing to three long years and he is yet to execute his revenge.

A young male, with hair similar to the shade of a blue cotton candy, frowned as he finally reached his destination: The Academy of Teiko.

The latest clues had led him and his companions towards the infamous summoning school.

Kuroko hated staying even mere centimeters near this so-called dominant race but he'll bear with it, if only to keep his promise to his former master, the only human he had actually ever cared for.

That human had been the first and only being he had ever formed a summoning contract with.

He could still fondly remember that very day.

"Finally! This academy better be as good as those humans dubbed it to be." Kagami Taiga spread his arms wide, taking the academy's enormous gates in full view. “I wonder if their burgers are any good. I can’t wait to try”

"Kagami-kun, if you've forgotten the very reason why we're here, do go home, I don't need you" Kuroko Tetsuya with his blunt way of speaking, straightforwardly told the other.

"W-What!? Come on Kuroko, I know why I'm here and why I decided to tag along. Don't send me away so casually"

"Then be more focused" Kuroko spoke without batting an eyelash. "We didn't come here for measly plays and friendly gestures. No actually, I don't care about your reasons just don't get in my way"

Kagami raised his hands in surrender, eyes moving towards their other companion, seeking for an alliance in their current situation. Ogiwara Shigehiro motioned for Kagami to simply let it be, shaking his head slightly, he walked near Kuroko.

"Don't hate me saying this but, are you going to be fine? What if you’ll find what you’re looking for in here, what are your next plans? Not that Kagami and I will leave you but we're just worried"

"I am fully capable of looking after myself. You two don’t have to worry" Kuroko stated no other words as he stepped inside the academy's territory. The latest clue to whomever ended the life of his former master pointed out towards the summoning school and if entering the premises meant he can carry his revenge, then enter he will. “And my plans you say? Collecting debts of course”

Kagami Taiga glanced at his friend's retreating figure, worry dawning on his features.

It was all those human's fault why Kuroko had turned the way he is now. Cold, almost unemotional, and dead set on seeking revenge.

Kagami clenched on his fists, he'll do his best to aid the other no matter what, just so in the end, be able to see the other smile again. He knew, Ogiwara is thinking the same along those lines.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Welcome to one of the best schools in Japan, the Academy of Teiko" A man with most of his hair already turning gray and with an equally graying mustache, welcomed the new students as he did his best to look authoritative and dignified. The whole faculty seated behind him, all dressed with something formal most probably to send a friendly atmosphere towards the freshmen. They after all need to show some good first impression.

Kuroko Tetsuya is not amused. His friends, sitting on either side of him, had given the bluenet a series of worried side glances.

"A few of you, already know why you've been enrolled here but for the majority of you first year students, I am to warn you that whatever is that you'll learn inside Teiko is not to be discussed nor conversed with people outside the academy" The principal began his speech. "Teiko Academy after all is not as ordinary as outside people deemed it to be"

Countless of whispers echoed around the auditorium. The principal tapped on the mic, getting the student’s attention once more.

"Teiko is a school established almost a hundred and sixty-seven years ago and is founded by someone whose name, unfortunately was never written down on any of the school's archives" The principal continued. "It is a school, created and developed for humans possessing a great kind of ability that can only be found in one against a thousand individuals. Therefore, the very idea of you being here only meant that you are someone special and is capable of a thing not everyone is able to do so"

"That so called ability is known as summoning familiars" Countless reactions ranging from astonishment to excitement to dread and even disbelief erupted around the area. Most of them coming from the students who had no idea whatever are going on. The principal cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Your guides and tutors will soon be discussing more about familiars as your days here in the academy officially start. However, for a head start, let me tell you one thing…"

The principal paused for some added effect.

"Not everyone is this room is as human as your eyes perceive them to be"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Listen here your bunch of dimwits!" Masako Araki dropped a really thick book on her table and faced her new students. "I am not your average teacher who does roll calls and check on a student's tardiness. I am here to teach as simple as that, however, learning my lessons are up to you. If you fail, you fail in your own accord and I am not to blame"

"Ma'am, may I ask a question" A random girl raised a hand up.

"Proceed"

"What are you exactly going to teach us?"

"I'll be handling Battle Tactics and Martial arts" Araki picked up a piece of chalk and wrote a single word on the board. "Today however, by orders of the principal, I am to answer any question as long as it is within the confinements of what I am allowed to tell" Araki pointed towards a boy at the back.

"What exactly are familiars?"

"Familiars are beings whom under certain circumstances have been gifted with abilities far beyond what humans can ever attain, in other terms they are capable of performing 'godly magic' and 'supernatural whatnots'. They've often been deemed as mythical and non-existing by those not gifted by the ability of performing what we call as summon. The few, who had the means to do so, are called as summoners, which by the way includes people inside this academy"

"How do we perform that?"

"Summoning can be done through an incantation spell. One which you'll learn how to properly perform during one of your lessons "Araki explained "I am not allowed to elaborate an example as it is so you'll simply have to wait until the day you'll be learning even the basics. Next question"

"Earlier, the principal mentioned something about not all of us are as human as we perceive them to be, what exactly did he meant by that?"

"It only meant that, within the total of 37 students currently inside this room, some of them are familiars disguising themselves as humans" It may sound atrocious but Masaki Araki can't help but bathe at the look of utter shock from the faces of her students. Not only for her human students but also for the familiars who, for the lack of better terms, had been fully blended with the other race that it's hard to distinguish which individual came from which side. There's nothing to worry about though, as it had been stated within the sacred rules of the academy, that a familiar is free to roam and observe and even go as far as interact with humans to fully see whom they are willing to form a contract with. In other words, they are in the academy to test the humans.

“How can we know who is human and who is not? And how do we get a familiar if we don’t even know who the familiars here are”

“When a summoning incantation is being performed, it sends some kind of a link to every familiar far and wide into which the familiars is to decide whether to head that call or ignore. Once a summoning is performed, a contract is deemed necessary to fully establish a summoner-familiar relationship. The twist is, only the summoner and his familiar are to know who is human and who is not. The only way to tell that someone is under contract is when a small version of the summoning circle appears on either of their inner palms”

“Summoning seemed pretty easy, now that you think of it” A boy motioned out.

“Yes, summoning is easy. Signing a contract with them however proves to be a different matter, altogether. You see, as long as a familiar is not yet fully contracted with a summoner, there is still a chance that someone else can sign a contract with them. It is never about who had summoned first, but to whom that certain familiar deemed worthy to be its master.”

“Sensei! How do we-”

“Sorry, my hour here is up. If you any more questions, do it when your lessons officially starts. For now, you are free to roam the school grounds and be acquainted with each other. Goodbye, class”

Masako Araki was out before any of the students can utter a single word.

The student who was about to ask a question sighed. “And I was going to ask about our dormitories.”


	3. First Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey wassup peeps~ This is Lunatari23, and I'm up next in the cycle for this fic, I hope you enjoy chapter 2~ XP
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basketball obviously~

**Chapter 2: First Impression**

Classes only went for half the day, due to it being the first day and all. It was merely an introduction class and then some getting to know each other. Regardless of that, from everyone faces, it seems they were trying to figure out who were the familiars were. Though there was some skepticism among the year levels that the principal only said that last comment to get everyone fired up on the first day entering Teiko Academy.

Kuroko looked around, and suspected that his group might be the only one here that were actually familiars, he could not sense any other like him, though they could be resting in the ether between worlds that existed on another plane similar to this one. Well that was what was explained in their introductory classes, these humans are close but not quite there yet, it seems the familiars that they talked to couldn't explain/put into words about the planes of existence, oh well, and there really is no point in trying to understand what just is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While looking around, he could already see the cliques forming, humans who were snobs, humans would be teased as nerds, nasty girl groups already fighting who would be the queen B (for Bitch), ruffians who would bully, the outcasts/loners, no matter the group they were all trying to see who actually made a contract with a familiar already, or better yet who they thought could be a familiar in disguised.

Familiars like humans, had their own social class system, the first were the basic low class familiars who could easily be summoned and would readily make a contract with a human. Though these types only had one form and could control only one element of power. The middle class were divided into three, there were those who only had one form but could control multiple elements of power, then there were those who could transform into another form but could only control one element of power, lastly of the middle class were those who could only transform into multiple forms but could not control any elemental powers. The middle class were the most common one to summoned, however trust must be earned or paid to get a contract with them.

The final class, were the high class familiars. Even then, it was like the middle class where it too was divided into factions. There were the most gifted familiars, being well diverse in the elemental arts and alteration arts. Then there were the legendary familiars, they were also called nobilities, creatures from myth and legends, very few have ever answered to a summoned, and even fewer of those who were summoned would ever make a contract with a human. Lastly of the high class familiars, were like Kuroko, possessing arts outside the realms of familiars they too were considered nobilities amongst the Familiar kind, though much rarer, very few of them have ever existed, and it is not known how they come about, it did not pass down through lineage, those like Kuroko were revered, and considered a blessing amongst their kind, that something miraculous would come, a change, a new beginning, or so were the theories.

However after losing his master, Kuroko didn't think so of himself anymore. His master was a kind man, who had the power and kindness to save mankind if not for his untimely demise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing to himself at that thought he proceeded to make his way through the halls to get to the cafeteria, where no doubt Kagami and Ogiwara would be. Yes, they were the familiars that Kuroko had summoned, though it was a special summoned made by another familiar, he didn't have to expenditure any of his energy to keep them here, which would probably explain the huge appetite they both had.

Though he did have to thank them for agreeing to help him infiltrate this school to find his lead on who killed his beloved master. Steeling his resolve, he will find the truth behind the matter, whatever the cost. It had taken a lot of time to amass the amount of energy required to fully disguise himself as a human, but he had done it, and now all that was left was to maintain this form until his goal was reached. Yosh!

Finally looking up he realized that the courtyard he is now in, after exiting the hall was completely desolate. Where did everyone go?

"Well hello there, aren't you a strange one" a soft velvety voice enquired from behind him.

With a sudden jolt Kuroko turned around to come face to face with a boy who was just slightly taller than himself, with bright red hair, and matching eyes, but the most noticeable thing was the aura this human shrouded off screamed danger. Trying to calm his racing heart, he composed himself and answered

"W..What do you mean, strange one?" he replied in his signature monotone voice, which hid his shock of being snuck up on well. Though it didn't seem to work on this particular human as he saw the boy smirk and chuckle as the aura he was letting off became stronger and thicker, and did one of his eye just change colour?

"Yes, strange one, you who has the guise of a human, yet though its faint I can sense that you are not human at all."

Shocked at hearing that Kuroko immediately bowed and tried to bid his farewell and get away, however before he could sprint off, his arm was grabbed and he was locked into place from escaping.

"Now, now I didn't mean to offend, won't you stay and talk with me for a bit, strange one" the boy gently enquired, as if to say he had peaceful intention, but one look at his face and Kuroko knew the boy was having fun, and this will most likely not turn out peaceful at all.

"I'm sorry but, can't we talk more another time? I really do have to go" Kuroko preached while focusing his powers into his wrist and slipped out through the others hold. With success Kuroko immediately made a sprint for it. He couldn't get caught now. However before he could make it safely away from this boy he crashed into an invisible wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ara Ara you shouldn't try to run while Aka-chin is talking to you" a voiced drawled out of nowhere seemingly bored.

Kuroko looked to the side where the voice came from, and by the tree in the courtyard stood a tall giant of a boy who stood there one hand with a bag of snacks around his arm, while one hand holding what appears to be a malibo pointed at where Kuroko was.

"Atsushi, its fine" this "Aka-chin" told the giant boy, who instantly moved to eat what was in his hand, and at that very instant the barrier was undone.

Judging from the obedience of the tall man towards the smaller one, and both being humans, Kuroko could only assume they were of the old kind. Humans, whose families could be traced back to the time where they lived together with familiars, learning and sharing the secrets both race held. They had learned to harness the energy of the world, and command power, however their actions destroyed the bond they made with the familiar, and hence broke the trust the familiars had with the human race. So they still existed, Kuroko had thought such humans had faded already with time, but it looks like some of them were still around.

"I know you figured out who we are, and yes some of us old families still remain, though I have never seen anyone like you before, I'm very curious to what you are" hearing that Kuroko was snapped out of his musings. It would seem he wouldn't be able to get away without having to confront these two.

"Oh don't worry Atsushi here won't be interfering, it be just you and me" the boy smirked confidently as he raised his hand to his face covering one of his eyes.

_"_ _I command, I lead, I give sanction to the arts, it is my birthright, and all shall hear and obey my will! Emperor Eye!"_ The boy chanted, and to Kuroko surprised the eye that had been covered had fully turned gold, it seemed very ominous. Should he summon Kagami or Ogiwara, or should he just confront this human himself and keep those cards hidden. Deciding quickly to not show all his hand Kuroko immediately went of the defensive.

_"_ _Fear not the night, for where only shadows dwell, for all who live in this world have one foot in the darkness and one foot in the light, there is no escaping it, rise up, walk, we of the night are faceless!"_ Kuroko smoothly and quickly chanted as the very floor beneath their feet filled with a blackness that of night, as faceless figures who all looked like Kuroko arose from the ground, making sure to transform himself to look similar to these shadow summons Kuroko tried to make his escape.

"Ha did you think you could escape if I couldn't tell which one you were! My Emperor Eye can see through all these fakes to where you are" " _Sudden fire, burning with heat of the sun, only oblivion awaits those who get to close, answer my summons my familiar, become a river of flames and rid me of these fake shadows before me!"_ True to his word Kuroko could see the seal opening up from the other side as a river a flames burst forth striking all his shadow illusions.

_"_ _We are the eternal night, for black blankets out light, for the darkness of oblivion is where once all came from, it is also where all shall return, flames that tries to consume us, be absorbed and return to the eternal calm!"_ At Kuroko command all the shadows that were being burned away intensified in its darkness as the entire courtyard was shrouded into darkness, they sucked in the flame and started melting hiding all from sight. Like a reverse of a flare flash which blinds from sight, this was an eternal night that blanketed all sight, it was with that, that Kuroko manage to walk away.

"HAHAHAHA how interesting, my name is Akashi Seijuro and I'm sure we shall be seeing more of each other, strange one~"

"My name is not strange one, it's Kuroko Tetsuya, and I'm sure we shall not be meeting again after this Akashi-san" was Kuroko parting word for someone who was worthy enough of contracting the proud Familiar who commanded such strong fire elemental powers, it was well worthy of respect in Kuroko eyes, though Akashi first impression left him with the thought that he was one he definitely really needed to avoid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Meanwhile with Akashi~

Eventually the shadows cleared and light returned. Akashi looked around to see if the boy…no Kuroko Tetsuya, had really left. He only saw Atsushi who was still eating by the tree, as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred.

_Well isn't this going to be an interesting year_ , Akashi chuckled at that thought, as he gathered Murasakibara Atsushi and left to meet with the others.

_We shall meet again Kuroko Tetsuya, I make sure of it._


	4. Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is Koichii. Sorry if I took long enough. The pace is utterly slow. Sorry again. ;u;
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basketball obviously~

“The fuck is that?!” Kagami exclaimed, rage contorting his features when Kuroko told him and Ogiwara what happened earlier. “You should have called us, Kuroko!”

 

“It’s fine, Kagami-kun. I wasn’t harmed,” the bluenet replied stoically as he, Kagami and Ogiwara walked stealthily across the huge hallway. The three of them were headed to the school secretary to know what dormitory they’re going to stay in while at school.

 

“Even so! What if something happened to you?” Kagami persisted, not the least bit concerned that his voice was already high and that the other students’ were already glancing curiously at them.

 

“It’s not like we don’t trust you at all, Kuroko,” Ogiwara said. The orange-head male finally decided to intervene when he noticed Kuroko’s dimming expression, knowing fully well that the smaller male doesn’t like to be questioned. “But we’re your familiars. It’s our obligation to protect you.”

 

“I didn’t ask you to come with me.” Kuroko’s voice remained monotonous but Kagami and Ogiwara knew fully well that he’s already irked. “If you do not like my way of dealing with things, then leave.”

 

Kagami scowled at that while Ogiwara sighed. “You know that we’re here for him, too,” he murmured softly, his sharp eyes not missing the way Kuroko slightly flinched at the mention of the bluenet’s late master. “He has done so much for me and Kagami and we want to help you in avenging his death.”

 

“But you can’t keep us from getting worried about you,” Kagami said as he placed his huge hand atop the bluenet’s head, ruffling it in the process. “We promised him after all that we will take care of you in his stead.”

 

Kuroko was silent for a moment, his teal orbs staring far ahead. Seconds later, he pulled Kagami’s hand away from his head. “If the time comes that I have to give up my life just to avenge him, I will do it in a heartbeat. And no one will be able to stop me, not even you two. Remember that.” Without waiting for a reply, the bluenet then continued walking, not even bothering to look back at the strained faces of Kagami and Ogiwara.

 

**_~AkaKuro~_ **

****

“Welcome to Seirin dormitory!”

 

“Haaah?!”

 

Kuroko, Ogiwara and Kagami stood there by the dorm entrance, gaping (in Kagami’s case), sweatdropping (Ogiwara’s) and staring blankly (Kuroko) at the scene laid out before them.

 

“What are the three of you doing there standing like idiots?” the tall black-haired glasses-wearing male barked at the three freshmen when the latter just remained by the door. When the three didn’t move, he growled under his breath and turned to glare at the snickering males behind him. “I told you to stop with the confetti and balloons. Now the freshmen would think we’re a bunch of idiots!” he yelled.

 

“Eh, you’re no fun, Hyuuga,” another black-haired male quipped before he skipped forward, thereby approaching the three. “Yo! My name’s Izuki Shun. I’m a second year and that one, that grumpy old man behind me is Hyuuga Junpei, the dormitory’s head. Hothead, if you must.” A few snicker then followed his statement that made Hyuuga glare even more at him.

 

“Shut up, Izuki!” Hyuuga yelled again. “You, what are your names?”

 

“I’m Ogiwara Shigehiro, senpai,” Ogiwara said with a small bow. “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you. Please take care of me.”

 

“K-Kagami Taiga desu!” Kagami yelled enthusiastically as he did a super formal bow. Hyuuga raised an eyebrow at him while Izuki looked amused. “I look forward to working with you!”

 

“No need to be so formal, Kagami-kun,” someone said which made the trio look up. They were met by the smiling face of a tall brunet who now stood beside Hyuuga. “I’m Kiyoshi Teppei. I’m a second year just like Hyuuga and Izuki here. Nice to meet you.” His eyes then turned to the quiet Kuroko, his smile faltering a bit when he felt something faint with the boy’s aura. “And you are…?”

 

“My name’s Kuroko Tetsuya, senpai-tachi,” Kuroko introduced himself as he gave a small, polite bow. Everybody expected him to say something more but the bluenet just stared silently at them. “Why did you elbow me, Kagami-kun?” he asked, eyes turning to the redhead beside him when the latter suddenly hit him lightly by the ribs.

 

“You do not introduce yourself like that, Kuroko!” Kagami exclaimed before he blushed when he realised that his voice was a bit louder than usual. “You really never learned people skills, have you?”

 

“You’re one to talk, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko retorted which had Kagami twitching his weird eyebrows.

 

“You!”

 

“Okay, okay, stop it,” Ogiwara said as he stood in between Kuroko and Kagami. He then grinned at the three upperclassmen who were staring at them with amusement and irritation. “I apologise for their behaviour, senpai-tachi. This is how they show their love for each other.”

 

“Shut up, Ogiwara!”

 

“That’s gross, Ogiwara-kun.”

 

“That’s enough!” Hyuuga yelled, effectively shutting everyone up. “You three are not going to speak until I say so, get it?” He sighed when the three nodded in response. “Good. Now you come with me and I’ll show you your rooms.”

 

**_~AkaKuro~_ **

****

“And you are one of the three newcomers? Wow! We’ve got a total of six freshmen this year!”

 

“And who are you?” Kagami asked as he squinted at the brown-haired girl standing in front of him. He was seated at the couch on the common room that night when the girl suddenly appeared. “Hey! What are you doing?!” he exclaimed, slightly panicking when she leaned closer to him, her eyes silently analyzing his physique.

 

“Hmm…” the girl hummed, her eyes roaming all over making Kagami suddenly self-conscious. “Wow, you’ve got excellent statistics. And your potential is unfathomable. You’re not a normal human being are you, Kagami Taiga-kun?”

 

Kagami paled slightly at the question, his mind running all the possibilities and excuses that he might give her for his extraordinary build and aura. Damn him for not being able to control his powers that well even after several years. “Well, I love to eat burgers so…”

 

“What lame explanation is that?” The girl pouted which had Kagami twitching an eyebrow. “Burgers are unhealthy, you know.”

 

“What’s going on here?” Ogiwara asked as he approached Kagami and the girl, making the former heave a sigh of relief for the distraction. The orange-haired male raised an eyebrow when the girl turned to squint at him, scanning his body visually in the process. “Err… excuse me, Miss…?”

 

“Riko. Aida Riko,” the brunette replied almost absently, her eyes scanning Ogiwara’s body. Then they widened when she was done. “Wow! You two have excellent physique and aura! Unfathomable prowess and endless potential,” she murmured to herself, almost drooling at the possibilities.

 

Kagami and Ogiwara stared at each other, almost sweatdropping. Aida Riko is one hell of a weird girl. And the fact that she could tell they’re not ordinary human beings was quite unsettling. Did she actually just make them up for spirit familiars?

 

As the two were pondering over the thought, and thinking of any excuse if she ever did think they’re familiars, Kiyoshi appeared with Kuroko right behind him. “I see you’ve met Riko,” the upperclassman said when he noticed the two younger males’ expressions. “Don’t worry, she’s just like that. Her family owns the local gym and her father is a sports coach. She’s always with him when he trains athletes so she’s used to analyzing people’s skills,” he explained.

 

“Oh.” Kagami and Ogiwara heaved a sigh of relief when they heard Kiyoshi’s expression. Kuroko would surely be mad if Riko finds out about their real identities.

 

“So you’re not a familiar then,” Kuroko suddenly spoke which pulled Riko away from her thoughts. His expression remained the same even as the brunette shrieked in surprise, almost destroying the ears of her companions at the common room.

 

“Why didn’t I notice you there?!” the brunette exclaimed as she pointed an accusing finger at Kuroko. Then she scowled, her eyes narrowed, as she leaned closer. “Impossible. I’ve never seen someone like you!”

 

Kagami and Ogiwara suddenly froze, their stances subtly changing at Riko’s declaration. They’re obviously ready to defend Kuroko if something happens.

 

Their actions though, subtle as it may, did not go unnoticed by Kiyoshi.

 

“What do you mean, Aida-san?” Kuroko asked ever so casually, not giving any indication as to what he’s feeling as of the moment, contrary to Kagami and Ogiwara.

 

“Your body stats…” Riko murmured, eyes still nailed on Kuroko’s lithe form. “Why are they so low?! I’ve never seen a creature as weak as you!”

 

**_~AkaKuro~_ **

****

“Why is Akashi in a good mood today?” a tanned male asked as he eyed the small redhead playing shogi with himself by the window that evening. Being the redhead’s friend since they were kids, he knew if the smaller male was amused or irritated despite the seemingly poker face he’s always sporting.

 

“Akashicchi found someone interesting today, Aominecchi! That’s what Murasakicchi said,” a golden-haired male cheerfully said as he bounced towards the tanned male. “But Murasakicchi won’t tell me his name though,” he added with a pout that would surely pull several hearts apart.

 

“Aka-chin told me to keep mum about it,” Murasakibara replied as he opened another pack of umaibo and began to munch on it.

 

“Seriously, Akashi?” Aomine Daiki asked as he sprawled on the couch, his dark blue eyes trained on the redhead’s small figure. “This is rare. What made him interesting?”

 

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out, Daiki,” Akashi replied, his eyes not leaving the shogi board laid out in front of him. “And if you ever find out, remember that he is mine. And I will annihilate anyone who dare to come between us.”


End file.
